Unfair Fight
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: AU - Katniss is about to become a nun, what will happen when she comes back to California to spend her Summer vacation with her mom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi.**_

_**Again, this is just for fun.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Review telling me if you think I should continue or not.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**UNFAIR FIGHT**_

_PART 01_

_-Katniss-_

My name is Katniss Everdeen,18 years old, soon to be sister Katniss, well, I'm studying to become a nun. I'm actually a novice right now. In three months I'll become an actual nun. So, I decided to spend my summer vacations with my mom back home in California, to see if I'm really ready to become a nun. I truly hope I am.

I heard my mom got re-married, I couldn't go to her wedding because I was in Rome studying, but she seemed really happy when I last spoke to her. I also have a new step brother that is in college, I think.

I can't wait to be home again.

* * *

_-in California, __**author's pov**__-_

"When is your daughter coming? Joe asked.

"In 30 minutes, let's go to the airport?" Mary answered and smiled at her husband.

"Sure. Peeta's coming too okay? Then we can go to a restaurant and have a family dinner." Joe said and Mary nodded.

"That will be awesome!"

"Let's go Peeta. We need to pick your step sister up in the airport." Joe said out loud so his son could hear.

"I'm coming dad. Mary, why is she a nun?" Peeta asked while going down the stairs.

"I don't know, she always wanted that, she's studying for this since she's 13, after her father died. To tell you the truth I never wanted her to do so, but if that's what she wants I'm gonna respect her wishes." Mary said sighing.

"Is she pretty?" Peeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"She's becoming a nun Peeta! She won't sleep with you." Mary said rolling her eyes at her step son.

"Ouch Mary! I was just asking." Peeta defended himself.

"Right, let's go?" she asked and both men nodded.

_-at the airport-_

Katniss arrived dressed in her novice's clothes. Mary saw her and called her name.

"Katniss?" Mary said and Katniss smiled when she saw her mom, she went to her hugging her tight.

"Mom! I missed you so much." Mary hugged her tight back, she haven't seen her daughter in so long.

"I missed you too honey. This is Joe, my husband and his son Peeta." Katniss smiled and shook hands with the men.

"Peeta it's such a beautiful name." Katniss said looking to her new step brother. Peeta blushed a bit and felt weird because after all no woman had made him blush before.

"Thanks."

"Let's go?" Mary said noticing the discomfort between Peeta and Katniss.

"Sure. I missed California. But I'm gonna die wearing this clothes in this hot summer weather." Katniss said and fanned herself with her hand.

"But can't you take it off?" her mother asked her but she shook her head.

"I shouldn't." Katniss said serious.

"C'mon Kat, you're on vacation." Mary tried but her daughter remained serious.

"I can't take vacations from God mom." Katniss said and Peeta put his hand in front of his mouth to stop his laughter.

"I'm hungry." Peeta said looking at his parents.

"Let's go have dinner then?" Joe said and everybody nodded. Peeta couldn't take his eyes away from Katniss, she was so pretty, why the hell did she wanted to become a nun?

_-at the restaurant-_

"So, how old are you?" Peeta asked Katniss, that girl was a mystery to him and he wanted to know him better.

"18 and you?" she replied nicely but never smiling, that girl just didn't smile.

"21, why did you decide to become a nun?" Katniss rolled her eyes, she hated that question because she had answered it so many times before.

"I don't know. I think God picked me. I can't really explain." she said annoyed and Peeta smiled at her.

"It's okay."

"And what do you do?" Katniss asked him.

"College... But I really wanna be a baker like my dad." she nodded at him and they kept there talking about nothing important until it was time to go.

"They seem to be getting along well." Mary said to Joe, he nodded.

"Yeah. She could put some wisdom in his mind. I can't stand him being a player like he is." Mary nodded agreeing with Joe, Peeta was really handsome and he took advantage of that.

"I wish she fell in love with him and gave up on this entire nun thing. I think she's wasting her life with that, she's so young, how can she know if that's the right decision?" Joe laughed.

"That would be funny to have them falling in love." Both Mary and Joe looked at their kids and smiled. That would be perfect.

_-back at home-_

"I have a little headache. I'm going to sleep mom." Katniss said looking at her mom.

"Okay your room is still the same but it's Peeta's room too okay?" Katniss' eyes widened in shock.

"Am I going to sleep in the same room as a man mom? Katniss was in pure shock.

"He's your brother Kat, it's okay!" Mary said and left Katniss alone in front of her room.

"Okay then." She took a deep breath and walked in.

_-in the bedroom-_

Peeta was already in the room laying in bed watching TV when Katniss walked in.

"Hey." Katniss said insecure, she never got inside a room alone with a man.

"Hey. I got your bed ready." Peeta said kindly and smiling at her, she was bothered by that guy that was always smiling, she had never seen someone like him.

"Thanks." Katniss said and walked to the bathroom to change clothes. She came back wearing a black nightgown with a dog stamped in front of it, and her dark hair was in tight braid. "Goodnight Peeta." she said as soon as she got to her bed.

"Uh lala nun! You look nice." Peeta mocked her and she threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" she frowned at him, and he burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, you don't need to be serious all the time. We're siblings now." Peeta said standing up and giving her pillow back. Katniss' jaw dropped, he was wearing only boxers and she couldn't help but stare at his body, it looked good.

"Do you really sleep like this Peeta?" he just nodded.

"It's summer Katniss." she rolled her eyes at him but decided not to argue.

"Okay, goodnight!"

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Katniss and Peeta became friends and were together all the time since they really had nothing to do on vacations.

"I can't believe you've never been to the movies! What kind of life is that Katniss? What do you think if we make a list of things you never did and try to do everything on vacations?" Peeta said and made pleading eyes at her on the end of his statement.

"Sure! It'll be interesting." Katniss agreed and Peeta smiled.

"1st- wear normal clothes. I can't believe how you can't take this costume off." Peeta said and she glared at him.

"It's not a costume Peeta. It's what I'm going to wear for the rest of my life." Katniss explained and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, but for the movies you're taking this off. So, back to the list:

1st- Mall, buy new clothes.

2nd- Movies with friends."

Peeta looked at her. "What else Kat?"

"Humm... I've never been to a party, I've never had a guy friend." Katniss said thinking of what else to say.

"Well, you have a guy friend now. And let's see, I'm taking you to a party, have you ever gone to the beach?" he asked seriously.

"Duh!"

"I mean as a normal person? In a bikini." Peeta clarified and Katniss blushed.

"Of course not Peeta! I can't wear that." Katniss said annoyed.

"Oh but you will. Have you ever been kissed?" he asked and she looked down immediately.

"No."

"From what planet are you?" Peeta asked shocked.

"Same as yours." Katniss couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Okay, let's start with the mall and then the movies." he said and Katniss followed him.

_-at the mall-_

"What do you think?" Peeta asked showing a dress to her, it was a normal dress not even that short.

"No way." Katniss said immediately.

"Just try it on sis. Please?" he did a puppy dog face and she couldn't say no. it wouldn't hurt just to try it on right?

"Okay."

Katniss came back and she took Peeta's breath away. She was wearing a blue dress, knee length that hugged her waist line very well.

"No way I'm wearing this." Katniss protested but Peeta couldn't stop staring.

"And why not? It's beautiful and not sexy. Now you need some heels." Peeta said and saw Katniss pouting for the first time, if he thought she couldn't get any prettier he was wrong.

"I don't know how to walk in those." she pleaded.

"You're a woman, you'll do fine. Now, let's go." Peeta said holding her hand.

_LATER_

They were taking some ice cream and Katniss was back to her nun clothes.

"You look prettier on that dress I bought you." Peeta said looking deep into Katniss' gray eyes.

"I'm a religious person, I don't need to look beautiful." she simply said.

"Okay, I won't argue. But tonight you're wearing that. I already called some friends to go to the movies with us." Peeta dropped this information on Katniss' lap and she felt like it was a bomb.

"Who?" she was scared.

"My college friends. Nick and his girlfriend Sarah, Cody, Zac and Kevin." Katniss looked away, she liked to be with Peeta but adding new people to that mix was giving her strange feelings.

"Oh... great."

"You don't need to feel uncomfortable. Let's go? You need to get ready." Peeta smiled big at her and she felt her heart melt, that guy was something especial.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" she asked mocking him.

"Oh baby, believe me, I'm not." he winked at her and she blushed.

_-at the movies-_

Peeta arrived with Katniss there and everyone looked at them.

"You got a new chick? She's hot man!" Cody told Peeta and he rolled his eyes.

"She's not my chick. She's my girlfriend." Katniss only thought was: WHAT?

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_This is written just for fun._**

**_Reviews, please?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_PART 02_

_-author's pov-_

"Can I talk to you just for a bit Peeta?" Katniss asked with wide eyes, she couldn't believe what he just said.

"Sure..." Peeta said and he knew he was in trouble just by Katniss expression.

"Are you crazy?" Katniss asked him in a mad tone.

"If I told them you're my sister, they would try something, but you being my girl they won't. I did that to protect you!" Peeta tried to defend himself but Katniss didn't seem convinced by it.

"Okay, but that was awful. You could have warned me." Katniss said scowling at Peeta.

"Sorry!" Peeta begged and she nodded.

_...in the middle of the movie..._

Katniss hid her face on Peeta's shoulder because it was scary movie, so Peeta put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." he apologized and she shook her head.

"It's a cool movie but it's quite scary." Katniss said and realized that suddenly she couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore all she thought was how comfortable she was feeling in Peeta's arms and cursed herself for enjoying being around a man like that. Peeta couldn't focus on the movie either, he could only think about how he wished it was true that she was his girl. Snapping out of her crazy thoughts Katniss backed away a bit.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Sure." Katniss said with a fake smile on her face, what was happening to her?

_-after the movies-_

"Let's go have dinner?" Nick, Peeta's friend asked.

"I think it's better if we go to a club." Zac, the other friend said.

"I guess dinner is better." Peeta said thinking that taking a future nun to a club wouldn't be a good idea.

"Man, what that girl did to you? I said club, so we can fuck some!" Zac mocked Peeta and Katniss blushed hard when he said the last part.

"Enough. I won't fuck some. Let's go have dinner Nick?" Peeta said in a serious tone and held Katniss hand out of impulse.

"Aww, the two boys with their little girls, isn't it cute guys?" Zac mocked them again and sighed.

"You guys are no fun anymore." Cody said and they left, leaving Katniss, Peeta, Nick and Sarah alone.

_-at the restaurant-_

"Spill... who's she?" Nick asked Peeta, he knew something was weird in that story.

"She's my nun sister, remember I told you?" Peeta said and Nick's eyes widened.

"She's your sister?" he asked a little bit loud so Katniss could hear them.

"I am. Peeta was just protecting me." Katniss said not letting Peeta answer him for himself.

"You're the nun? But you're so beautiful!" Sarah said shocked. Katniss shook her head and sighed.

"Why should I be ugly to become a nun?" Katniss was a bit annoyed but tried to control herself, those people were nice and Peeta's friends after all.

"I don't know... why are you a nun?" Sarah asked.

"I guess God chose me. But I'm not a nun yet, I'll be a nun a month after vacations." Katniss explained, and then shivered because she was cold.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asked and she nodded.

"I'm used to have all those clothes on so I'm used to always being warm." she said and Peeta nodded.

"I don't have a jacket... sorry." Peeta said and put his arms around her shoulders hugging her tight.

"What's this?" Katniss asked confused.

"I'm trying to make you warm." Peeta explained to her and Nick laughed.

"If you guys didn't tell us you were siblings and that she's a nun you could totally pass as lovers." Nick said and Katniss blushed deep red kinda hiding herself in Peeta's arms.

"Shut up man." Peeta glared at Nick.

"So, who wants to go to the party at Trace's tomorrow?" Sarah asked and Peeta chuckled.

"Your brother is nothing but trouble. But since my little sis here has never been to a party I think it would be cool for her to go there." Peeta said talking to Sarah, they both looked at Katniss waiting for her position about the party.

"A party? I don't think so Peeta." Katniss said shaking her head.

"It's on the list, you are going." Peeta said calling attention the list word.

"List?" Sarah asked curious.

"Peeta had this stupid idea of making a list of things I've never done in my life, so I can enjoy life before becoming a nun." Katniss clarified what they were talking about. Sarah seemed excited by that idea.

"Is sex on the list? Cause if you haven't had it before you should totally do it." Sarah said out of the blue and Katniss blushed again. Today had been officially make Katniss blush day.

"I wanna stay pure... for God." the whole table burst out laughing. Peeta hugged Katniss even tight before saying.

"Isn't she adorable?"

_LATER_

_-katniss and peeta's bedroom-_

"Peeta?" Katniss said already lying in bed.

"What?" he asked already in bed also.

"Can I lay there with you?" she asked shyly and Peeta couldn't believe his ears, he smirked.

"Are you afraid sister Katniss? God will protect you." he mocked her.

"Shut up Peeta! Don't play with God." she said sitting on her bed so she could look at him. He melted.

"Come here, hurry cause I'm sleepy." he offered and she ran to his bed lying beside him shyly.

"I never slept in the same bed as a man before." she explained her shyness.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna do something to you." he hugged her in his chest. "Goodnight Kat."

"You don't need to hug me like this." she said pushing him away a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, but I felt uncomfortable." Katniss explained and Peeta nodded.

"Sorry, goodnight."

Peeta woke up before her and noticed how close they were, their legs were tangled in each other, and he couldn't believe he was getting turned on by her. She was his NUN sister, she'll never reciprocate his feelings. Katniss woke up and noticed they position, so she blushed a bit.

"Morning Peeta."

"Morning... I gotta take a shower." he said and ran to the bathroom.

"What was that in his boxers? Katniss asked herself confused. She was sure there were something inside his boxers.

_-breakfast time-_

Peeta was already sat by the table eating when Katniss approached, she had a funny expression on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." he smiled at her.

"What were in your boxers this morning?" she whispered in his ear and he almost choke on what he was eating.

"What? It was nothing Kat." he answered blushing hard.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Are you really this innocent?" Peeta asked not knowing if she was mocking him or if she really had no idea what happened that morning. She looked clueless, and indeed she was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said and he knew she wasn't mocking him.

"That's great. You wouldn't like to know anyway." Peeta said more to himself than to her.

_LATER_

_-at Sarah's house before the party-_

"Sarah, I'm looking like such a totally different person in this outfit." Katniss said, she was wearing a tight black dress that showed all her curves and legs.

"C'mon you look beautiful." Sarah said knowing that Katniss was about to pass out because of her nerves.

"Girls are you re...ready?" Peeta walked in and his jaw dropped. Katniss looked so hot. She looked at him and nodded.

"You look so beautiful." Peeta told Katniss and she blushed a bit.

"Thanks."

"You guys do look good together. Now let's go?" Sarah said and both Peeta and Katniss blushed.

_-at the party-_

"So hottie... are you alone?" Trace, Sarah's brother, asked Katniss when he saw her alone near a wall.

"No I…" before she could finish he pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her neck. "STOP!" she yelled.

"Easy girl." Trace said.

Peeta was trying to find soda for Katniss when he saw Trace hugging Katniss, he went to Trace and pushed him on the floor punching him on the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trace yelled.

"She's MY girl... back off!" Peeta yelled back.

"I don't see a dog tag on her with Peeta's name on it." Trace mocked him and Peeta punched him again, they started to fight really bad.

"STOP... Peeta!" Katniss said desperate, crying hard, begging for someone to come help.

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like it._**

**_This story will have five parts, so we're halfway there._**

**_Reviews please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

_PART 03_

_-author's pov-_

Nick came to the rescue and pulled them apart.

"Are you alright?" Katniss asked kneeling down beside Peeta.

"Let's get out of here Katniss." Peeta smiled and just nodded with a huge black eye.

_-at the park-_

"You need ice for your eye, and thanks for defending me." Katniss said looking at his face, running her hand on his hair so it wouldn't fall on his bruised eye.

"I'm sorry for taking you there. I knew he was trouble, I'm so sorry." Peeta apologized and she smiled, she knew it wasn't his fault.

"It's okay really, let's go home? I'm tired." Peeta shook his head.

"I need to think. You can go though, I'll put you in a cab if you want to." he offered and Katniss looked at him confused, what was going on? He sat on a bench and she sat beside.

"Think about what?" she asked and Peeta looked down.

"About feelings. Feelings that I shouldn't have." Katniss held his hand and he looked back at her again.

"Pray Peeta, God will help you with the answers." Peeta didn't let go of her hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"Did it work for you?" Katniss blinked twice.

"What do you mean?" Peeta chuckled at her question.

"I can see in your eyes you are as confused as I am. So, did it work for you?" Katniss looked down as well and he picked up her chin so she would look into his eyes.

"No."

"What will we do?" Peeta asked in a desperate way.

"I don't know how to deal with this. You showed me I knew nothing about life, let alone love." Katniss said truthfully.

"I've never been in love either." Peeta defended himself, he was as confused as she was.

"Ohh..." was the only thing Katniss managed to get out of her mouth. Peeta held her hand and looked at her again.

"Do you feel it?" he asked her and she nodded.

"It seems like they were meant to hold." Katniss said ashamed, she shouldn't feel like that.

"Exactly." Katniss took a deep breath, she was so confused.

"Tell me more about life Peeta, show me more things, and then we decide what to do okay?" she offered and he nodded, at least she was open to new possibilities.

"It's hard resisting you but let's get over with our list?" Peeta said and Katniss smiled at him.

"Definitely."

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Peeta was lying on the couch watching TV when his father Joe approached him and sat beside him.

"What's going on son? You've been acting weird lately, a good weird, but it's still not you." Peeta sat up and stared at his father.

"I'm in love dad." Joe couldn't help but smile.

"Finally!" Peeta looked down.

"It's not a good thing dad." Peeta said and his father shook his head.

"Of course it is. Who's she?"

"Katniss... I fell in love with Katniss dad." Joe was kinda shocked at his son's revelation.

"Really? You fell in love without sleeping around first. That's even better." he mocked his son and Peeta sighed.

"She'll become a nun dad! She loves God." Peeta looked defeated.

"I know this will seem quite an unfair fight but steal her from God. I believe you can do it. You still have a month for this. Go get her son!" Joe said and Peeta smiled, maybe, just maybe he could have her.

"Mary won't be mad?" Peeta asked.

"Her dream is to never see Katniss as nun. She'll thank you." Joe said and Peeta laughed.

"I'm taking her to the beach now." Peeta got up and went upstairs.

"That's my boy!"

_-bedroom-_

Peeta opened the door slowly and saw Demi still sleeping.

"Time to wake up my sleeping beauty, the sun is shining out there and it's inviting us to the beach." he pecked her cheek "wake up Katniss." she opened up her eyes and smiled.

"I did the moment you opened the door. The sun really makes you in a good mood. But beach? I'm not wearing a bikini! I don't even have one." Katniss said hoping he would change his mind.

"Well, I may have bought one for you. I hope you don't mind and that it fits." Peeta said shyly and Katniss glared at him, she couldn't believe she would have to go.

"Okay, let's go to the beach."

_-at the beach-_

"You need to take the dress of if you wanna go to the water." Peeta said to Katniss and she blushed hard.

"I never been so exposed before." she said and Peeta smirked.

"People won't even look, this is a beach Katniss! I'm gonna take it off of you young lady." she shook her head laughing.

"Only if you can catch me." then Katniss started running like crazy. Peeta laughed and ran after her. Suddenly Katniss stopped dead on her tracks and Peeta who didn't notice that caught up to her and hugged her tight around the waist backwards.

"Gotcha!" he said on her ear.

"What's going on here Katniss?" Katniss immediately looked down.

"Sister Lauren? This is my brother Peeta." Katniss said while Peeta's arms were still around her. Peeta noticed that woman must be important and let go of Katniss.

"Nice to meet you sister." Peeta said kindly.

"I didn't know you had a brother, and what are you doing here in a dress like this?" Sister Lauren asked eying her up and down.

"I'm..." Katniss started but Peeta cut her off.

"She's just asking me to take her to the water, she never been there." he said trying to cover for her, but the woman seemed suspicious.

"Okay, enjoy your vacation Novice Everdeen, but remember God is watching you…all the time." the old lady said and Katniss looked down nodding.

"I know sister, enjoy your vacations too." she walked away with Peeta. "I'm screwed now!" they sat on a chair and she started crying.

"Don't cry Kat... God won't punish you for having fun, I don't believe that God punishes us, I believe we punish ourselves with wrong choices. Let's go to the water?" Peeta said in a caring way she couldn't help but nod. "Now the dress needs to be off Kat." she took her dress off and stood there in a small black bikini.

"Your mom wasn't kidding when she said I should have bought you larger undies." he stared at her body and his jaw dropped, she was perfect.

"Shut it!" she blushed deep red started walking towards the water. "Are you coming or not?" Peeta was staring at her butt and didn't even hear what she said.

"Oh gosh... is this heaven?" he mumbled to himself before following her.

_-in the water-_

Katniss was holding tight onto Peeta.

"I don't know how to swim."

"It's okay, just trust me." Peeta said and made Katniss' legs go around his waist. "just enjoy this feeling." Katniss smiled and threw her arms in the air.

"It feels like freedom!" Peeta stared at her and smiled.

"Yeah it does." he put a lock of her hair behind her ear looking into her eyes. Katniss leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Now this feels like heaven." Katniss said and Peeta just stared shocked at her still holding her close. "c'mon that was on my list too!" his face turned serious as soon as she said that.

"What does that mean Katniss? What did this kiss mean? Stop giving me mixed signals! Damn it!" he blurted out and she got scared.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, I thought that you would like it." she said embarrassed.

"I don't wanna be just a try out in your life. You kissed me cause you wanted to try it. I want you, I really do, but I need you to be sure of what you want Katniss. Let's go to the shore?" she just nodded.

_THAT NIGHT - back at home_

"Can I talk to you?" Katniss asked and Peeta nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I had no idea you would be so mad, you're right I wanna try, but I want to give us a try." she said and Peeta shook his head, he was still mad.

"I don't wanna try, I wanna be sure you won't become a fucking nun in less than two months! I want to be your man, the one that holds you every day, the only one you want to look beautiful for, the one that says your skirt is too short just because I'm jealous. I want a real relationship, not a try out one." he exploded again and Katniss looked down, she needed to be completely honest with him.

"I'm gonna be true to you, I still haven't decided if I'm coming back to the monastery or not, but I really like you, I never felt anything that's close to what I'm feeling now. It's your choice if you want me like this or not."

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys._**

**_Hope you enjoy! Next part's the last._**

**_Reviews, please?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_PART 04_

_-author's pov-_

Peeta can't resist, so pushed her to the wall and kissed her wildly. Katniss was enjoying her first real kiss even though she had no idea what to do so she just hugged him back tight to her body. Peeta pulled away breathless with a huge smile on his face.

"And that babe is called French kiss!" he said still smiling finding the blush on her cheeks the most adorable thing in the world.

"It's kinda disgusting in theory, but I gotta admit it feels awesome in reality." Suddenly she looked down after pecking his lips. "Will God ever forgive all these sins?" Katniss said with a sad voice and Peeta grabbed her chin making her look back at him.

"Loving me is not a sin." he pecked her nose and she couldn't help but smile feeling that something so good couldn't be wrong.

"Can you kiss me again?" she asked shyly and he chuckled.

"You don't need to ask, you can kiss me whenever you want and I'm always gonna kiss you back. Now you kiss me Miss Everdeen!" Peeta said making kissing lips to her and she giggled before kissing him deeply, trying to show him what she was feeling at that moment.

_...after a while..._

Katniss and Peeta were making out in Peeta's bed when Katniss pulled away blushing.

"I think I just pee." Peeta sat right away with wide eyes.

"What? You think or you did?" he asked confused.

"I'm kinda feeling wet." she explained and he smirked getting closer to her ear.

"You didn't pee honey, you're horny, that's all." Peeta whispered in her ear and she looked at him confused.

"Horny?"

"Are you a kid or something? Haven't you studied human bodies in school?" Peeta was shocked with her lack of knowledge on his matter.

"Not like that. Can you teach me?" Katniss asked and Peeta laughed nodding.

"Well, to make all this simple, men get their penis hard when they want sex, women get wet, so they can lubricate their vaginas to get ready for a penis to enter them and it doesn't hurt." Peeta said and Katniss looked at him as if trying to understand what he just told her.

"Ohh, so that means my body is getting ready to have sex with you?" she asked shocked, she didn't seem to believe that was what was really happening.

"Basically! This is adorable! Have you ever seen a dick?" Peeta had a huge smile on his face.

"Only in books." she answered truthfully, Peeta smirked.

"Wanna see one now?" he asked and she blushed deeply while shaking her head.

"No, thanks." she said and he laughed hugging her tight.

"It was worth a try." Katniss didn't let him say anything more because she kissed him once more. Peeta only smirked. "For a novice you're really naughty."

"It's your fault." Katniss said laughing, then she laid between his legs. "Peeta?"

"What babe?"

"You're getting ready for sex too?" she asked as she felt his hard shaft, he blushed deep red and laughed.

"I guess I am. Cold shower now!" he said and Katniss did a naughty face.

"Can I come with?" Peeta stopped dead on his tracks. WHAT?

"Sure... but you're aware that we shower naked right?" he needed to be sure she meant what he thinks she meant. When she nodded his jaw literally dropped. "You are one naughty girl, let's go?"

_-in the bathroom-_

Peeta was taking his clothes off when he saw that Katniss was just staring at him.

"Won't you take off yours?" he asked her and she blushed.

"Sure." she took off her clothes and stood there only wearing bra and underwear. Peeta was already totally naked.

"You need to take the rest off too." Katniss was admiring him, he was so beautiful, in every way.

"God, please forgive everything that's in my mind right now." she mumbled to herself and Peeta smirked, he walked closer to her and hugged her tight.

"Do want me to take it off for you?" he asked playing with her bra on her back. Katniss was mesmerized by all these new feelings.

"Yeah." Peeta took off her bra and then her underwear slowly.

"You don't need to be shy Kat, it's just a shower." she looked at him and nodded. Peeta walked inside the shower tube bringing Katniss with him. "Why are you so quiet? Usually you're talking my ears off." he said and she finally looked into his eyes.

"I have no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. I've never felt so loved before." she said and Peeta smiled at her.

"Neither do I, you're giving me the best proof of trust I could ever ask. I love you Katniss." he said hugging her. She stared deep into him.

"I love you too Peeta."

_-in the living room-_

"Where's Peeta and Katniss?" Mary asked Joe and he smirked.

"In their room."

"Dinner is ready, I'm gonna let them know."

Mary walked inside the bedroom and saw no one then she heard the shower running and also heard some moans coming from the bathroom, so she just smirked and left the room.

_-meanwhile in the bathroom-_

Peeta was sucking on Katniss' neck hard, she was moaning loudly.

"Oh gosh Peeta, I feel like peeing again!" she said and Peeta burst out laughing.

"It's not pee Kat." he ran his hands on her legs. "Can I feel it?" she looked at him shyly.

"Do you want to?" Peeta nodded and bit her ear lightly, while running his hands on her thighs till he rubbed her pussy lightly. Katniss was really horny.

"Oh Peet... this feels so good!" he smirked at her and whispered in her ear.

"Can I lick you?" Peeta asked and Katniss' eyes widened up in shock.

"Lick me? Really?" she seemed shocked, he chuckled.

"Let's go back to my explanations. 3 types of sex: oral, vaginal and anal. I want go oral with you, but only if you want me to." she blushed deep red but agreed.

"Do it then." Peeta smiled big and got out of the shower tub and put Katniss on the sink.

"Now open your legs for me Kat." she did as told and Peeta kneeled down and kissed her clit lightly, then he started to kiss all over her pussy, giving only butterfly kisses, cause he was going to only play with her, but when he heard the most erotic sound coming out of her mouth saying his name he went for the kill, he needed to make her cum for him. He started to lick all over her clit and bit it softly making her go crazy and when he sucked her so hard he could put his tongue on her opening going as far as he could, he felt she started to buckle as if fucking his mouth hard, then when he least expected it he was hit with her delicious juices all over his mouth. Katniss was wasted and breathing heavily.

"Wow... what was that?"

"You just had an orgasm, and it was delicious!" he was smiling at her and she smiled back hugging him tight.

"It felt so right, how could this be considered a sin?" he chuckled.

"It isn't, and do you know why? Cause we love each other. God knows that."

_-back in the living room-_

"So?" Joe asked

"They were locked in the bathroom and I could swear I heard moans." she smiled big. "I think my baby girl is not an innocent novice anymore." Mary was really happy.

"He loves her very much." Joe said and Mary nodded.

"I know, do you think I didn't notice how much they both changed? They are perfect for each other."

After a while Katniss and Peeta walked in the living room smiling.

"So, dinner's ready? I'm hungry!" Peeta said.

"So am I!" Katniss said and giggled.

_-after dinner-_

"Can I talk to you Katniss?" Mary asked and she nodded.

"You're glowing, did something happen?" Mary asked suspicious.

"I'm not going back to the monastery mom. I fell in love!" Katniss blurted out. Mary smiled.

"Peeta?"

"Is it that obvious?" Katniss asked and Mary nodded.

"But it's cute and you have my support for whatever you decide." Katniss smiled.

"Thanks mom!"

"So, are you guys dating?" Mary teased her and she blushed.

"I think so, I feel so clueless around him, I know nothing about life." Katniss confessed and Mary held his hand.

"You'll learn honey, he'll help you. Peeta's a great guy."

"What will I tell the sisters?" Katniss was asking for help, she had no idea what to do.

"That you decided you don't want to be a nun anymore." Mary simply said.

"Will God ever forgive me?"

"And since when falling in love is a crime?" Katniss looked down.

"I promised to stay pure. I'm not anymore!" Mary held her daughter's chin, so she would look up.

"Are you guys having sex already?"

"Well, oral sex counts too, right?" Katniss asked blushing deep red. Mary laughed.

"We're gonna have the sex talk now. So, you need to remember to always have a condom with you."

"Please mom, that's way too embarrassing!" Katniss pleaded.

"Okay, I'll let Peeta teach you, but please if you have any doubt I'll be here to help."

_TWO DAYS LATER_

_-at the mall-_

Peeta was walking with Katniss holding her hand.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Buy some clothes. Cause if I'm gonna be here for good I'll need more clothes right?" Katniss said and Peeta's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Katniss blushed.

"I'm staying for good! You won't be my try out, you'll 'be my love."

"Boyfriend!" Katniss smiled.

"Yes, you'll be my boyfriend." Katniss said and Peeta hugged her tight and spine her around.

"You'll be my wife someday." Peeta said.

"I truly hope so."

Peeta and Katniss were having some snack on a coffee shop.

"Novice Everdeen, how are you?"

"Sister Lauren, I'm fine and you?" Katniss tried to smile when the lady sat beside them.

"You and your brother are really close right?" Yes, that woman was bed news.

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So this is it._**

**_I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Reviews, please?_**

**_Thanks._**

* * *

_PART 05_

"_You and your brother are really close right?" Yes, that woman was bed news._

_-author's pov-_

"Yes." Katniss answered politely.

"Are you really ready to become a nun, cause I don't see you dressing like one anymore." Sister Lauren said and Katniss decided she didn't want to deal with her shit anymore.

"You all will have a big surprise when I come back, that's all I'm gonna say Sister Lauren. Now if you excuse us." Katniss said and walked away with Peeta.

_-back home-_

"Wow! My babe put that nosy nun in her place." Peeta said and hugged Katniss around the waist.

"I feel confident around you." Katniss said and Peeta kissed her lips lightly. "Just two weeks till I have to explain myself to the Head Nun Sister Compassion." Peeta nodded and smirked.

"At least she has an understanding name." Katniss glared at him and slapped his arm.

"Shut it. I'm being serious!" she pouted and Peeta sat on the couch putting her on his lap.

"I know. Big Peeta wants some fun, what now?" he smirked at her and she blushed deeply. "Let's go to our room?" he did a puppy dog face and she couldn't help but nod. "Yay!" he picked her up bridal style and took her to their room.

Peeta put her in bed and got on top of her.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"And I love you so much Peeta Mellark." Peeta started to kiss her neck and ran his hands all over her body. Katniss felt he already have a hard dick and unbuttoned his pants. Peeta smirked.

"My naughty girl... I like it!" he took off her dress and kissed her shoulder, then her chest, till he got to her nipples and sucked on one of them softly. Katniss couldn't stop moaning.

"Y-y-yeah Peeta." he sucked on the other nipple and rubbed her under her panties.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Oh yeah..." Katniss was moaning like crazy. Peeta took off her panties.

"Are you sure you want this honey?" he asked to be sure she really wanted to carry on. She nodded.

"I want you Peeta!" she took off his shirt and pants.

"I love you so much beautiful girl." Peeta took off his own boxers and put himself a condom. "Ready?" Katniss nodded and felt when Peeta entered her slowly, he stopped when he noticed she was in pain.

"Do want me to stop?" he asked scared he hurt her. She shook her head.

"It hurts like hell but keep going, why are you so big?" she asked laughing but at the same time trying to stay still so it wouldn't hurt. Peeta chuckled and went in slowly until he was all inside her.

"Feeling better?" he asked running his fingers on her cheek.

"A little." Peeta caressed her thighs trying to relax her.

"I love you... you're so beautiful."

"I love you too." Peeta felt Katniss relaxed a bit and he started to move in and out of her slowly.

_...after a while..._

Peeta was wasted holding Katniss on his chest.

"Babe tell me if God wasn't the one that created what we just did?" Katniss nodded.

"Making love is beautiful babe, I don't know why people think of this as a BIG sin."

"Neither do I." Peeta said and Katniss yawned, he smiled kissing her nose.

"No time for nap babe, we gotta shower cause dinner must be ready anytime."

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_-at a party with Peeta's friends-_

"So, I see you guys aren't just step siblings anymore." Nick said as soon as she saw Peeta and Katniss kiss.

"She's my beautiful girlfriend now." Peeta said bringing Katniss even closer to him.

_...after a while…_

Peeta was completely drunk and he lost Katniss somewhere in the party, he was looking for her.

"Hey beautiful!" he hugged a girl thinking it's Katniss.

"Hey hottie!" Peeta kissed her and pulled away.

"Wait you're not my Katniss!" Peeta said and he heard real Katniss looking at him, before he could say anything she ran away crying.

_-back at home-_

Peeta was knocking on their room's door desperately.

"Katniss open up! I'm sorry!" she opened up holding her bag.

"I'm going back to the monastery. Y-y-you were a mistake Peeta. I can't believe I trusted you." Peeta started crying by then.

"Don't go Katniss. I thought she was you!" he tried to explain but she didn't want to hear him.

"I don't wanna listen to you anymore."

…_after a whlile…_

"WHAT? You're going away?" Mary asked Katniss.

"Peeta cheated on me mom! I can't stay here, bye!" she said crying and walked away.

_-few hours later on the monastery-_

"Katniss, you're early. Is something going on?" Head Sister Compassion asked her worried.

"I made a huge mistake sister. I need to ask for forgiveness." Katniss said with teary eyes.

"What happened my child?" the Sister asked and Katniss looked down, she was so ashamed.

"I fell in love." The Sister smiled.

"So you don't wanna be a nun anymore?" Katniss shook her head.

"I do sister, I need to." Katniss pleaded.

"Are you still pure?" Just by Katniss face the Sister had her answer.

"I've sinned too much. I need to pray."

"Do you still love the boy?" Katniss started crying just by the mention of Peeta, she loved him so much still.

"He cheated on me." the Sister held her hand and made her look into her eyes.

"You need to calm down first, if you really regret falling in love with him we will forgive you and you can become a nun, but if you still love him, try to make things right with him. Maybe he's worth it." Katniss was about to say something when they heard screams coming from outside.

"KATNISS! I'M SORRY! PLEASE? COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" it was Peeta. Head Sister Compassion went to the door and opened up for him.

"Stop screaming boy. I assume you're Katniss' ex boyfriend, am I correct?" Peeta just nodded.

"I made a huge mistake, but I can't let her become a nun Sister." he had tears in his eyes.

"Just calm down, you need to respect her wish young man." Peeta shook his head.

"But she doesn't want that! She thinks I cheated on her, but I thought it was her, that's why I kissed that girl. I would never cheat on Katniss, she's my little girl. I need her sister." that said he broke down crying.

"I'm gonna talk to her, to see if she wants to talk to you." the Sister said and went away.

_-katniss' room-_

"Your boy's here." Sister said and Katniss shook her head.

"I hate him, I don't wanna see him." the Sister sat beside her.

"Can I tell you a story?" Katniss just nodded.

"Once there was a girl that was completely in love with a guy that used to be her best friend, but she didn't wake up to this until she became a nun, then she realized he loved her back but it was too late and he never had the guts to come here screaming how much he loved her." the Sister looked down.

"Was it you?" Katniss asked and she nodded.

"Talk to him Katniss, try to listen to him."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Katniss asked coldly as soon as she saw Peeta.

"Yes. I'm so sorry kat, I was totally drunk, I shouldn't have drink that much, but I promise I t-t-thought it was you." he was crying he couldn't hide it.

"It hurt so much. I gave everything away for you and you did that to me?" Katniss asked hurt.

"I swear it wasn't my intention! Please forgive me?" Peeta got on his knees asking for forgiveness.

"Stand up Peeta." he was crying hard by now.

"Please Katniss?" he begged.

Katniss looked down.

"Just one more chance. You can't screw up this time or you'll never see me again." she said and he stared at her not believing what he was hearing. He finally snapped out of the initial shock and held her tight.

"Will you marry me?"

"I'd love to." Peeta kissed her passionately.

"Let's go home?"

The Head Sister was watching them with teary eyes.

"Congratulations Katniss, you won't marry God but you'll marry the man you love. Just don't let God get out of your heart okay?"

"He never will, thanks Sister."

_**-5 years later-**_

"Mom! Where's dad?" Katniss smiled at her 4 year old daughter.

"He's working dear, he'll be home soon." Primrose smiled and showed her a magazine.

"I think this is cool!" Katniss saw it was a nun's picture her daughter was showing her.

"Oh kid, it's not cool. Believe mom!" Right at that moment Peeta walked home.

"Hello family!" Prim jumped on him.

"Hey dad!" he picked her up.

"Hey, how are you princess?"

"Fine!"

"Great. Hi Kat!" Katniss smiled at him and Prim showed her magazine to Peeta as well.

"Mom said it's not cool to wear this!" Peeta could only laugh.

_LATER_

"Can you imagine if Prim said she would like to be a nun? What would you do?" Katniss asked Peeta giggling.

"It would be funny, but I'd let her go. But, like your mom, I would be praying for her to find a man she loves and treats her right. I want grandchildren." Peeta said and Katniss laughed.

"Now you sound like my mom! And I have news for you, if Prim becomes a nun someday we'd still have a chance to be grandparents." Peeta smirked at his wife.

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant again?" Katniss nodded and Peeta hugged her tight.

"Thank you Katniss Mellark for being the best thing that ever happened in my life." she laughed at him.

"Thank you!"

_**The end.**_


End file.
